


Things Robin is not Allowed to do

by galerian57



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, spiffylist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian57/pseuds/galerian57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I just discovered the Spiffylist (find it if you haven't already) and I couldn't help but think that Robin needs to have one, so I'm making one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Robin is not Allowed to do

**Author's Note:**

> This list only applies to season one Robin.

Things Robin is not Allowed to do:

 

1) You are not allowed to eat six boxes of fruit roll-ups right before a mission ever again.

2) You are not allowed to paint half your face and jump on wolf's back and reenact the speech from Braveheart.

3) You are no longer allowed to use Rolly for any impromptu circus performances.

4) You are not allowed to sneak in knockout gas into the injustice league meetings and scribble all-over their faces with doodles, curses (I raised you better), or the phone numbers of your school bullies.

5) None of the Justice League vehicles assemble into a giant robot.

6) Stop trying to make them do that.

7) Stop editing the plans to make other people do that.

8) You are not allowed to convince newly discovered tribes of people that the Robin bird is a god to be worshipped.

9) You are not a time lord, so stop painting phone booths blue and calling them your Tardis armada.

10) You are not allowed to hack into the senate and pass laws you believe should be passed. 

11) You are not allowed to convince aliens that the Robin bird is a god to be worshipped, in relation to number 8.

12) Mark Hamill is not the voice of madness.

13) Neither is Troy Baker. (Robin this really must stop, trespassing and stalking are still illegal)

14) Stop leaving repair messages for the league jets about a flux capacitor. (That repair man was too crushed after we told him the jet did not have one.)

15) Stop trying to make a flux capacitor for said repair man.

16) Or anyone.

17) You are not allowed to eat snickers during training, unless you bring enough for everyone.

18) You are still not allowed to eat snickers during training, even if you brought enough for everyone.

19) Salt nor flour is a sugar substitute, stop telling M'gann this. (Why Robin? why?)

20) The bat-cave computer is not a game console.

21) The Justice League nor the Cave computer is a game console.

22) You are not allowed to sell your soul for a dying aunt May you don't have.

23) You are not allowed to prove your flexibility by challenging Plastic Man to a game of twister. (You know what Man? Just never play Twister again!)

24) You will stop keeping experimental blood packs in the fridge of the bat cave and telling anyone who finds them they are Batman's lunch.

25) You will stop toppling dictatorial governments by giving incriminating photos of them to the people to incite riots.

26) You will stop using Photoshop to make these photos.

27) You will not show up to meetings with only parts of your uniform painted on.

28) Even if the Green Lantern and the Flash did. 

29) Stop telling your team that the modified uniforms have a new edible mode.

30) There is no secret handshake in the Justice league. 

31) You will stop trying to make one.

32) Never show Kaldur any form of the Little Mermaid ever again.

33) Stop trying to reenact Richard III. 

34) Stop giving Superboy Catwoman's tigers.

35) The green lantern ring is not a toy.

36) Sock puppets are not suitable replacements for you when you are on patrol.

37) You are not allowed to crucify dead frogs from your science lab.

38) You will stop having flashbacks from wars you were never in to get out of cleaning your dishes at the cave.

39) Stop rewriting history.

40) You are not allowed in space unattended.

41) When throwing a stun grenade you can't yell “Stunny, I choose you!”

42) Stop giving grunts lessons on how to pay better attention to their surroundings and how to aim.

43) Stop setting the Zeta system to play “Under the sea” whenever Aquaman or Aqualad step out of it.

44) You are not the reincarnation of Gandalf.

45) Flying Monkeys do not exist. (Conner still won't stop glaring at the sky).

46) Bowties are not cool.

47) Stop using confiscated villain tech in your science projects.

48) You will stop singing “Right where you want me” at the end of every mission. (Who do you think you are Jesse McCartney).

49) You can't bring back “radical.”

50) You can butcher the English language, but stop butchering others.


End file.
